1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the detection art and more particularly to detector arrangements for the detection of objects and structures in proximity to a vehicle and generating a perceptible signal in response to the presence of such objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been the development of a variety of signal generating detectors such as miniature and sub-miniature cameras and video cameras, the development of comparatively small and inexpensive electromagnetic wave sensing detectors such as radar type detectors and the development of inexpensive sound wave detectors such as active sonar detectors. For utilization with these signal generating detectors, there has also been the development of high speed electronics for use with a display device wherein the display device provides a real time perceptible signal in response to the signal generated by such signal generating detectors. The combination of these signal generating detectors, the high speed electronics and the display has provided practical and comparatively inexpensive systems for use in various collision avoidance systems in vehicles.
One type of collision avoidance arrangements for vehicles which is in use is in the detection of structures or objects that are to the rear or in some applications to the front of the vehicle and thus may be obscured from the direct view of the operator of the vehicle. Such collision avoidance arrangements have often incorporated video cameras or other types of signal generating detectors to detect the presence of such structures or objects and the detectors generate a signal in response to the presence of such structures or objects, which signal is representative of the detected objects. The collision avoidance arrangement also include a display for receiving the signal generated by the signal generating detector and providing, at the display, a perceptible signal in response thereto for the operator of the vehicle so the operator of the vehicle may take the appropriate action to avoid collision with the unseen structure of object as so detected. As utilized herein, the word “perceptible” means a signal that may be perceived by humans such as a visual signal and/or an audible signal or the like.
The detectors heretofore proposed and/or utilized in such applications on vehicles for detecting structures, objects or other obstructions to the rear or as applicable to the front of a vehicle have been incorporated into housings that are often affixed to the vehicle so that the objects or obstructions within the field of view of the detectors may generate a signal representative of the area to the rear or front of the vehicle which is converted into a detectable signal provide the desired detectable signal for the vehicle operator.
It has been found that most vehicles have a generally vertically extending surface at the rear and also at the front of the vehicle and often the vehicle manufacturer places a medallion having the manufacturer's logo or symbol on such vertically extending surface. Since the surface on which the medallion is placed is generally vertical, a detector placed in such medallion may be oriented to have a field of view to provide a detected area in which the structure, object or other obstruction is most likely to be located. Therefore, such medallion provides a unique housing structure into which the signal generating detector may be placed and the signal generating detector may be oriented in the medallion so that the signal generating detector has a field of view that encompasses the area desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved signal generating detector arrangement for generating a signal representative of field of view of the signal generating detector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved signal generating detector arrangement mountable on a vehicle for generating a signal representative of field of view of the signal generating detector to the rear or the front of the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved signal generating detector arrangement mountable on a substantially vertically extending surface at the front or the rear of a vehicle for generating a signal representative of field of view of the signal generating detector to the front or rear of the vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved signal generating detector arrangement mountable in a medallion housing attached to a substantially vertically extending rear surface of a vehicle for generating a signal representative of field of view of the signal generating detector in an area in proximity to the vehicle.